


Silmarillion bredliks

by actuallyfeanor



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyfeanor/pseuds/actuallyfeanor
Summary: Exactly what the title says
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Silmarillion bredliks

**Author's Note:**

> [What is a bredlik?](https://www.buzzfeednews.com/article/krishrach/my-name-rach-i-like-to-rite)

My naym is Feen

An wen its nite

An wen no trees

Are shining brite

I swer an oat

An tayk a trip

To Middle Earth

I burn the ship

—-☆—-

My name is Mae

An I can fite

I had two hans

But lost my rite

We go to war

Becos of theft

For killing orc

I use my left

—☆—

My naym is Mags

An I am bard

An let me tel you

Layfe is hard

I had six brothers

Now theyr ded

So I becom

A crab insted


End file.
